Jessamine Prewett
This character belongs to LisaEmma and is found here 'Jessamine Prewett '(b. 1977) was a half-blood witch and the only child and daughter to Fabian Prewett and Dorcas Meadowes, both of her parents were members of Order of the Phoenix. She also becomes the older half sister to Dorian Lupin and Demetria Lupin through her mother. She became an orphan at the age of five, when her parents were killed by Death Eaters. She was present at her father's murder, in which she was hidden in closet. She was then raised up by her paternal Aunt and Uncle, Molly and Arthur Weasley, and her seven cousins; Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ginny. Jessamine started at Hogwarts in 1987 and was sorted into Gryffindor, along with her cousin, Percy. She watched her younger cousins being sorted into Gryffindor. She became a Prefect in 1991 and later graduated Hogwarts in 1994. She later did three years of Auror training, and became a fully qualified Auror in 1997. She also became a member of Order of the Phoenix, just like her parents did. She survived the Final Battle of the Second Wizarding War and helped the Ministry captured the rest of the Death Eaters. She then had many in-laws and second cousins. Biography Early Life Jessamine Prewett was the only child and daughter to Fabian Prewett and Dorcas Meadowes and born in early 1977. She was born in the height of the First Wizarding War. In 1981, she was at her Fathers and Uncle Gideon place, as her mother was killed in July that year, when they were attacked Antonin Dolohov and four other Death Eaters. Fabian had quickly hid her in closet and put silent charm on her, as she watched her Father and Uncle fight against five Death Eaters and she cried when her Father and Uncle died. Now an orphan, her paternal Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur had taken her in, who grown up with her cousins; Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny, at the Burrow on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon. She was home-educated, like her cousins, in reading, writing and simple maths by Molly. Hogwarts Years (1987-1994) She started Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in September of 1987 and was sorted into Gryffindor house, along with her cousin, Percy. She was made Prefect in her fifth year. She, along her cousin, Percy, who was also made a Prefect, was responsible for the new first year Gryffindors, including bringing them to their dormitories on the first day, and to lead them to safety during Halloween in 1991, following the arrival of a troll in the dungeons. She remained at Hogwarts to studied for her O.W.L.S in which she got six OWLS, and the next two years, she studied Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology and Charms. In her sixth year, when the Chambers of Secrets reopened, Percy and herself, and other prefects, was required to patrol the castle to maintain order and report anything suspicious. Like Ginny, Jessamine caught Percy with Penelope, and kept it as a secret, but was exposed on the train home when Ginny told Harry, Ron, Fred and George about his secret relationship. In 1993, Jessamine visit Egypt and her older cousin, Bill, with her paternal family to Egypt after her uncle Arthur had won 700 galleon Daily Prophet Annual Grand Prize draw. That year, when the school was under constant threat by Sirius Black, Jessamine helped the Professors with the security and helping keep the students safe. At the end of her seventh year, Jessamine, like Percy, sat her N.E.W.T.S and graduated from Hogwarts with top scores and began her training to become an Auror. Auror Training From 1994 to 1997, Jessamine was training to become a fully qualified Auror. She was mentored by Kingsley Shacklebolt, as she studied Concealment and Disguise and Stealth and Tracking. She also studied Poisons and Antidotes. Second Wizarding War When the return of Lord Voldemort in 1995, a year after she graduated from Hogwarts, and a year into Jessamine's Auror Training, she was convinced of the truth, rather than accepting the Ministry lie that he has not returned. Kingsley Shacklebolt involved Jessamine into the reconstituted Order of the Phoenix, in which her Aunt Molly was not happy about it, and she along with Nymphadora Tonks, who became fast friends with, and Shacklebolt, worked as a covert operative inside the Ministry, feeding the Order information, while she was training. She was there when the Advance Guard escorted Harry Potter to Grimmauld Place. And was later present at the congratulation party for Hermione Granger and her younger cousin, Ron, for becoming Prefects, and later escorted Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George and Ginny to King's Cross Station, so they could catch the Hogwarts Express. Category:LisaEmma Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Holland Roden FC Category:The Weasleys Category:Prewett Family Category:Auror Category:Meadowes Family Category:Weasley Family Category:Female Witches Category:Trainee Aurors Category:Pure-Blood Category:Gryffindor Character Category:Gryffindor Prefect Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:Female OC Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Order Member Category:British Ministry of Magic Category:Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:English Witches Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims Category:Blood Traitors Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Adopted witch